A method of implementing media irrelevant to handover (U.S. Patent Publication No. 20050249161) is related to the present invention. An object of this method is to implement handover optimization between wireless local area networks (LANs) or a wireless LAN and a global system for mobile communication (GSM) network. This method performs the handover on the basis of status information and link information on networks measured by a system through a handover policy function (HPF) and has an advantage of optimizing the handover between the wireless LANs or the wireless LAN and the GSM network.
A method of selecting a network in a wireless terminal is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 20060025169. An object of this method is to provide a wireless terminal for reducing power consumption of a wireless terminal by using a wireless network selection algorithm. This method has an advantage of reducing the power consumption of the wireless terminal by selecting a network on the basis of power requirements defined in a system and a user profile.